A Thankless Job
by Aleia15
Summary: Friday is Kakashi's favourite day of the week. It's become Iruka's as well.


**A Thankless job**

Iruka checked the clock for the fifth time since the end of his classes, annoyed with himself for being obsessive and with the day for dragging at a slow, maddening pace.

Still one hour left.

It was ridiculous, and he knew it. He had never been anxious to get to those incredibly boring sessions when Tsunade was the Hokage, and he was grateful he had been spared the dubious pleasure of ever having one with Danzou. Now Kakashi was the Hokage and Iruka-well, Iruka cleared his Friday afternoon schedule and hoped for the actual meeting to last until late evening.

He was always terribly disappointed they didn't.

It had not been like that in the beginning. Kakashi wasn't a good politician, too concerned with the military aspects of his leadership, and pissed off Iruka to no end. He had paid too much attention to his soldiers and too little to everything else. He had learned, with time, to care not only about the men he sent out in missions and the welfare of operating shinobi, but also about the day-to-day workings of the village.

Had anyone asked Iruka at the beginning what he thought about Kakashi as a Hokage, he would have painted a not very flattering picture of the other man. Luckily he had never been asked.

It had not even been Kakashi's fault; Iruka had to admit he had been biased before. He simply hadn't liked the man.

Two years of forced cooperation and grudging admiration had changed that. Kakashi might have been too much of a soldier at the beginning but now he was a competent Hokage, if an irreverent one sometimes.

And Iruka liked him. Maybe a bit too much.

That was part of the problem. Scratch that; that was the whole problem. Since when did Iruka look forward to Fridays the way he was doing now? And for what? Just to spend a couple of hours cooped up with Kakashi in a small room discussing the curriculum and budget for the school.

Actually, not only that, the school wasn't that interesting. Not even for Iruka.

The hour meeting had turned into two hours and then into however long it would take for them to get tired of talking. They discussed everything and anything, from Naruto's relationship with Hyuuga Hinata, to the effects of the war in the youngest chuunin and the keenly felt absence of so many friends and loved ones, to the best recipe for yakisoba. Iruka believed his late mother's was the best yakisoba on Earth, a recipe he had inherited. Kakashi disagreed.

One of these days Iruka was going to have to give him irrefutable proof.

And yes, that was exactly the reason Iruka was now fretting. Because he was going to see Kakashi in exactly fifty five minutes and he wanted to invite Kakashi for dinner at his place. They got along really well nowadays, and Iruka believed they were more or less friends, but one didn't go around asking the Hokage for dinner.

Especially if one was more interested in the dessert than the main course.

Because, being completely honest with himself, Iruka wanted more than a friendship with Kakashi.

And he was so screwed it wasn't even funny.

With a sigh and a last look at the time, Iruka decided it was time to go fret somewhere else. Like the Hokage tower.

He rushed there and proceeded to work himself into a nervous wreck.

…

"Hokage-sama."

Izumo's voice took Kakashi out of his contemplation of the file in his hands, and not a second too early. His head was pounding and for the last half an hour his vision had been blurry, making the words printed on the scroll look almost like hieroglyphs. He dropped it with a gesture of disgust, knowing he had to come back to it later and see if he could make more sense of its contents.

If anyone had warned Kakashi beforehand of how bloody boring being the Hokage was he would have turned down the position. Well, it hadn't been boring when he started, that was a given, what with a biggest Ninja War in recent memory, a traitor in their midst and Naruto going off every five seconds. At that time he complained it was a bit _too_ exciting. Now he longed for a just a tiny little bit of those dangerous and stimulating times.

The only thing remotely exciting in his current life was-

"Hokage-sama, the meeting with the Teacher's Representative starts in two minutes, and you don't want to be late," Izumo repeated.

Yes, that was exactly it. The highest point of his week.

"Is he in a bad mood today?" Kakashi drawled, rising from his chair and heading to the door. He grabbed his robe and looked at the hat, considering against it in the last second. He _hated_ the hat. It reminded him of the Sandaime and Kakashi felt it was too big for his own head.

He was a soldier, not a politician.

"You could say that," Izumo said with a quirk of his lips. "He arrived fifty minutes ago, and has been pacing the waiting room since then."

Kakashi winced inwardly. Fifty minutes? Iruka's record had been half an hour wait, and that day their argument over the school budget and the new curriculum made it to the history books of Konoha.

That had been a couple of years ago, and since then they had moved past the politely veiled insults and shouting matches to a kind of friendly respect for the other's abilities. But fifty minutes? Something big must have happened.

"Am I going to need an ANBU bodyguard for this one?" Kakashi asked amused, following Izumo out of the door and to the room they used for small groups.

"I think your life is not in danger, Hokage-sama." Izumo quipped with a mischievous smile and Kakashi couldn't help but return it.

He took his seat at the desk and barely a second later the door burst open and Iruka stalked into the room, looking for all the world as if he was going to go off any second.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka greeted him courteously but coldly, bowing deeply and precisely. It was exactly at the same angle he had done when they began their weekly sessions, right after the war.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi replied with the same politeness, trying to conceal a sigh. He had hated the stiffness of their previous meetings, it made him feel more like a symbol than a person and he had thought they were well past that. He wondered what had prompted the change. "Please, do take a seat."

Kakashi didn't even see the reason for the weekly appointments anymore. After the war, when they were short on resources and had to keep Konoha running with their numbers decimated, they had been a necessity. But now, now everything was normal again, or as normal as things got around a Hidden Village, and discussing the training weapons budget and the exams schedule was boring as hell.

He had no intentions of dispensing with them, though. They were his best chance to spend a couple of hours with Iruka, and those few stolen hours had become a guilty pleasure for Kakashi. He had a village to run and shinobi lives to preserve, and a fucking shitload of paperwork to fill on top of that. That couple of hours with Iruka were the closest thing to leisure time he enjoyed since the end of the war.

And it didn't hurt that for some months already they spent the majority of that time just chatting about random topics.

Kakashi would have never imagined it at the beginning, but Iruka was a far cry from the stiff and unassuming teacher he had believed him to be. He was funny and witty and took shit from no one. Not even his Hokage.

Kakashi had been beyond shocked the first time Iruka had told him _"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, you're full of shit. Konoha is made of more than just soldiers so stop leading the village like we're still at war and pay attention to everyone else." _

He had not taken the criticism kindly at the time, but Iruka had not cowered before him and it had made him grow in Kakashi's eyes. There had been precious little people who were able to face him before he was made Hokage; after that he could count the outspoken ones on one hand and still have fingers to spare.

And now, now Kakashi considered him a friend, one of the few, and he wondered if it was the fucking title of Hokage what kept their shared time restricted just to those weekly meetings.

Because he wanted to see Iruka outside. And he wanted them to do more than just talk.

Well, seeing Iruka right now it might as well be that Kakashi wanted the moon. Iruka looked anything but friendly, the last thing in his mind apparently going with Kakashi anywhere.

"The first item in the Agenda," Iruka was saying, taking out of a folder several sheets of paper. Kakashi had the urge to roll his eyes at Iruka's formal tone, something he thought they had dispensed with months ago. "The upcoming Jounin Examinations."

Kakashi grabbed the offered paper and scanned it quickly. There was something to be said for the work of a Hokage, one learned to speed-read documents and ignore all the bullshit wording of the things.

"Change the schedule," Kakashi said businesslike, matching Iruka's tone out of sheer annoyance. "The third test is at the same time I have the Kage summit. Either push the dates a week in advance or delay them for a week." He returned the schedule to Iruka and looked up to him. Iruka was frowning, whether at the change of plans or something else Kakashi couldn't say.

Seeming to shake himself out of his thoughts, Iruka took the next page from the folder and passed to Kakashi. "Next item: The Survival Outing for pre-genins. I believe we should skip it this year, they are not ready. This year's class is way behind in all aspects of survival training thanks to the restoration after the war. I think they need another year schooling."

God, but this was boring! Read the page, agree or disagree with Iruka and reach and accord. Lather, rinse, repeat. _Boring._

Kakashi had no idea where their easy banter and camaraderie from their previous meetings had gone, but he wanted it back.

"I want food," Kakashi blurted out suddenly, Iruka's head snapping up from the paper he was getting out of the folder. "Izumo!"

As if by magic, though he must have been there the entire time, Izumo materialized in the room. Kakashi saw how Izumo shot a confused look to Iruka who just shrugged.

"Hokage-sama."

"I've had enough of this, Iruka-sensei and I are going out for dinner," he said, standing up and taking off his Hokage robe. "And I don't want any ANBU following me. I can kick their asses, so if anything threatens us _I_ will deal with it."

"What?" Iruka stood up abruptly, looking at Kakashi with disbelief etched on his face. "We're not finished!"

"Yes, we are," Kakashi turned to him. "You're acting weird and I want to know why." Iruka flushed beet red and averted his eyes. So Kakashi was right, something was up. "You're not going to tell me here, so we're going somewhere else."

Before Iruka could protest or move away, Kakashi stepped into his personal space and took hold of his arms, transporting them out of the Hokage Tower. Iruka pushed him away the moment their feet touched solid ground, spluttering indignantly.

"What the hell are you doing, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi rounded up on him, his uncovered eye flashing. "First, no Hokage-sama nonsense in my house. You've been calling me Kakashi when we've been alone for months, stick to that."

Iruka frowned, a bit of colour creeping up his cheeks. "But we have work-" he protested and Kakashi cut him off.

"We always have work. _I_ always have work!" He sighed. "I thought we were past that. Friday is the only time I enjoy myself lately but today you're all stiff again. If you want to talk about school regulations and so on, do it while I cook."

He didn't wait for Iruka to reply, which was good, because for the first time he seemed to have left the other speechless. He moved to the kitchen and started preparing everything he needed in silence, listening for the shuffle of feet which would indicate Iruka had joined him.

Once he had all the tools and ingredients ready, Kakashi went to his bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes, the ones he used when he was at home. He thought about a moment if he should leave the mask on, but since that conversation with his dead father all those years back he had become more relaxed about hiding his face. He still wore it outside, because it was part of who he was in the eyes of Konoha, but inside his home and with someone he wanted to be more than friends-Kakashi just didn't see the point. The sooner they were done with the gawking the better.

"So now what?" Iruka said when Kakashi entered the kitchen again, taking a long look at his bare face and then nodding towards the spread on the counter.

It wasn't the reaction he had expected, but Kakashi knew by now that Iruka never did things in the ways that were expected of him. And it had the effect Kakashi was hoping: Iruka seemed marginally more relaxed than before.

"Now, I'll shut you up once and for all about that famous yakisoba you say you make," Kakashi said, advancing to the counter and grabbing a long, sharp knife. He could feel Iruka's incredulous stare on the back of his head, but ignored it and stared chopping ingredients with efficient moves. "Prepare to be proven wrong, Sensei."

There was a minute of silence, only interrupted by the sound of Kakashi's knife hitting the chopping board. "So you cook, Hoka-" Kakashi turned sharply around and shot Iruka a warning look. "Kakashi," Iruka corrected himself at the last second, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it's my way to relax after a shitty day in the office," Kakashi replied, turning his attention back to what he was doing. "You don't believe I'd survive as Hokage without some kind of stress management?"

There was a low chuckle and suddenly Iruka was next to him, leaning against the counter and staring at Kakashi's face. "I thought that was what the porn was for."

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh. "The porn? You think porn is relaxing?" He picked up the ginger and onions and started slicing them thinly. "You're reading the wrong kind of porn if that's the effect it has on you, Sensei."

Iruka looked at him with an offended expression for an instant before dissolving in a gale of laugher, all the tension seemingly vanishing. It had been a good idea to do this; Kakashi almost sighed in relief.

"You're going to recommend some to me, are you not?"

"I could. I could even let you borrow a couple of books from my collection," Kakashi teased him, glad they had recovered their normal banter and easy manner around each other.

The next hour was spent in the same companionable way, Kakashi cooking and Iruka just looking at him, drinking the beers Kakashi had taken out of the fridge and conversing about anything that crossed their minds while they waited for dinner to be ready.

"You know, Kakashi," Iruka said as he set the table, "I thought you were an arrogant prick with no redeeming features when we started working together."

Kakashi smiled at that, oh the symmetry. "Well, I believed you to be and uptight little chuunin with a stick up your arse and an inferiority complex," he turned at Iruka's spluttering noises and smiled his best smile. "Aren't you glad we were both wrong?"

"Who says I was wrong, Hokage-sama?" Iruka said challengingly and Kakashi grabbed a bit of sliced carrot and threw it at his head. Iruka grabbed it in mid-flight and popped into his mouth, chewing it with relish. "You _are_ an arrogant prick, you're just lucky I like the type."

"This arrogant prick happens to be your leader, don't forget that, Iruka-sensei, and show me the proper respect," Kakashi said in his most imperious voice, the effect somewhat ruined when he started laughing at Iruka's offended face. "What was wrong with you before?" he finally asked while they sat down to eat the food. "You looked as if I had kicked your puppy or something."

Iruka flushed again, picking his chopsticks and cramming his mouth in a hurry, obviously to avoid answering the question. He made a startled noise in the back of his throat, his eyes widening a bit in clear enjoyment.

"This is very good, Kakashi," Iruka said after swallowing his mouthful and Kakashi arched up an eyebrow at him. "Mine's still better, but this is really good."

"Answer the question, Iruka," Kakashi insisted, not one to be distracted by compliments.

"Where did you get the recipe?" Iruka continued as if Kakashi had not spoken, his eyes shining with mischief.

"You're not going to answer."

"Not yet," Iruka laughed and finished his beer, standing up and moving to the fridge as if he was in his own house. He seemed to realize what he'd done when he was there and he flushed. "Oh, I'm getting another beer, if that's ok"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. "Bring me one; I'm almost done with mine. I learned in Wave country," Kakashi offered, knowing there was going to be no getting any information out of Iruka if he didn't want to answer. He'd had to try again later. "I spent three months working undercover in a restaurant where some shady business was conducted."

"And you learned to cook there?" Iruka was genuinely interested, and he seemed to be enjoying the food and the company.

"Yes, that's when I realized that it relaxed me, you know, using sharp objects and not getting blood all over me-it's a fucking accomplishment for a shinobi."

Iruka nodded, not fazed by the seriousness of the answer.

They finished the dinner, chatting amiably about trivialities and moved to the living room to finish their beers.

"You want to know what my problem was, Kakashi?" Iruka asked once they had apparently used all the small talk they had stored for the week.

"You're ready to tell me now?" Kakashi was feeling relaxed and didn't want the evening to end. It had not been his intention at the beginning, but this felt like a date and he was perfectly ok with that.

"Yes, you've given me enough alcohol to loosen my tongue." Iruka leaned a bit to the side, his shoulder bumping against Kakashi's. "I had been wondering how to invite my Hokage out, and managed to wind myself up with all the possibilities for rejection."

Kakashi turned to look at him and found that their faces were close, too close. He felt a bit of heat suffusing his cheeks and hoped Iruka was too close to notice it. "Oh."

"Well, turns out I didn't need to worry," Iruka's tone was dropping, turning huskier and Kakashi felt his body stir. "Now the question is, was this a friendly dinner or a date?"

Iruka leaned an inch forward, their faces almost touching and Kakashi's mouth dried with anticipation. "A date, definitely a date," he said, closing the distance and claiming Iruka's lips.

It wasn't like anything he had imagined before; not chaste or wild, it was incredibly sweet. Theway Iruka's lips melded to his and how he opened his mouth to allow Kakashi to taste and explore it was nothing short of perfect. It was also too brief, for Iruka leaned back after a few seconds.

"Good," Iruka said smiling, his face a bit red. "Then I can ask you out tomorrow, if you are not buried in work."

Kakashi nodded dumbly, leaning forwards to brush his lips against Iruka again. "You've challenged me," Iruka said against his lips, "so I'll make the best yakisoba just for you." He licked Kakashi's lips and he parted them eagerly, letting Iruka claim his mouth for the moment. "But since this is the first date, we'll save the dessert for tomorrow."

Kakashi blinked at the sudden absence of Iruka next to him. "But-" he protested when he realized Iruka was leaving.

"This was just the first date, Kakashi," Iruka smiled at him while he stood up, "and I have a rule not to sleep with someone on the first date if there's going to be a second one."

Kakashi frowned as the words entered his brain, his mind processing them slower than he liked thanks to the beer and Iruka's proximity. When it clicked, his mouth curled into a smile.

"Tomorrow then, at seven?" he said standing up as well and seeing Iruka to the door. "I'll clear up my schedule just for you."

"I'll look forward to it," Iruka said, brushing his lips against Kakashi before opening the door and leaving.

"So will I," Kakashi said to no one in particular, a silly smile plastered on his face.

He looked at the clock and started counting the hours.

…


End file.
